sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/22 Jun 2016
00:01:44 QUIT Regimango has warped out 00:04:47 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Regi? You here? 00:12:03 CHAT Raelcontor: !boi 00:12:03 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: *inhales* iboi/i 00:13:04 CHAT DaniSkies: !graverobber 00:13:04 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And it's my job... To steal, and rob... bigbiGRAAAAAAAAAAAVES!/i/b/big 00:13:30 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Mrdbot, please don't abuse caps! 00:13:39 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: hOW DOES IT FEEL 00:13:57 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me RUNS AWAY LAUGHING 00:14:02 CHAT Zenzizenzic: You're asking a robot how it feels? 00:14:04 CHAT Zenzizenzic: A 00:14:06 CHAT Zenzizenzic: robot 00:14:15 CHAT Zenzizenzic: how it feels? 00:14:39 CHAT Raelcontor: tfw u love a particular song and its title makes u think of sodg and odd and ur i>:3c 00:14:48 CHAT Raelcontor: which reminds me 00:14:52 CHAT Raelcontor: im going to do it 00:14:55 CHAT Raelcontor: im going to write AA 00:14:58 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: tfw u pm regi and he don't respond 00:15:07 CHAT Raelcontor: regi isnt even in chat 00:15:10 CHAT Zenzizenzic: ... 00:15:15 CHAT Zenzizenzic: I have nothing to say 00:15:30 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: He isn't? 00:15:34 CHAT Zenzizenzic: no 00:15:35 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: ...my tablet lied to me 00:15:43 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: It says he's here 00:15:48 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: No wonder he didn't respond 00:15:50 CHAT Raelcontor: does anyone want to watch me write AA or 00:15:58 CHAT Raelcontor: /me [00:16:00 CHAT Raelcontor: shiet 00:16:07 CHAT Raelcontor: /me small :3c 00:16:30 CHAT Zenzizenzic: sure 00:16:37 CHAT Zenzizenzic: I have nothing better to do 00:17:19 CHAT Raelcontor: https://titanpad.com/TheObservatory please don't modify the writing of the pad as i will not notice and may publish something that could get me in trouble 00:17:26 CHAT Raelcontor: this happened on OF before but with aaron and not me 00:17:30 CHAT Raelcontor: it was 00:17:34 CHAT Raelcontor: pretty fuckin funny but 00:21:19 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Whistling duck pokemon 00:21:26 CHAT DaniSkies: I have three more pages to make then I have to continue working on this week's art project ;; 00:28:05 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: It would've made more sense if Paul was an ocythoe tuberculata rather than an octopus vulgaris 00:34:21 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 00:38:51 QUIT Zenzizenzic has warped out 00:40:35 CHAT DaniSkies: !log 00:40:35 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 00:40:37 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 2 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 00:40:44 CHAT DaniSkies: !graverobber 00:40:44 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And it's my job... To steal, and rob... bigbiGRAAAAAAAAAAAVES!/i/b/big 00:40:55 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 00:52:00 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 00:55:28 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 00:57:06 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 01:00:51 QUIT Pseudo-Miracles has warped out 01:06:19 JOIN Democritos has warped in 01:06:46 CHAT Democritos: !seen DaniSkies 01:06:56 CHAT Democritos: goddammit MBD 01:07:05 CHAT Democritos: !logs 01:07:05 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: All logs] - Today] 01:07:52 CHAT Democritos: !info 01:07:52 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Moussaieff Bot Diamond v1.7: Commands here. Swear checking: null. Commands: enabled. 01:08:02 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 01:11:18 JOIN DaniSkies has warped in 01:11:21 CHAT DaniSkies: : DDDD 01:11:39 CHAT Democritos: just the person i was looking for 01:11:42 CHAT DaniSkies: me 01:11:45 CHAT DaniSkies: BEFORE 01:11:49 CHAT DaniSkies: you ask anything 01:11:53 CHAT DaniSkies: /me places this down : http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/First_Step_(SVep) 01:11:57 CHAT DaniSkies: okay, go ahead 01:12:05 CHAT Democritos: im reading that rn tbh 01:12:11 CHAT Democritos: also pm 01:17:52 CHAT Democritos: !tell Twizzzler that YOU HAVE NO POWER HERE. 01:17:52 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Mmkay. I will tell Twizzzler when I see them again. 01:20:35 CHAT DaniSkies: !miss Lenhi 01:20:35 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 2. 01:20:37 CHAT DaniSkies: !donut 01:20:37 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: big◯/big 01:20:40 CHAT DaniSkies: !graverobber 01:20:40 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And it's my job... To steal, and rob... bigbiGRAAAAAAAAAAAVES!/i/b/big 01:20:41 CHAT DaniSkies: /me poof 01:20:52 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 01:20:56 CHAT Democritos: nuuuuu 01:24:10 CHAT Democritos: !note you're terrible. 01:24:10 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Noted! I will message it to you next time we meet. 01:24:22 QUIT Democritos has warped out 02:27:25 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Ah! Zenzizenzic! Democritos missed you! 02:43:19 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: What's up over here? 02:43:57 CHAT Zenzizenzic: oh hi noah 02:44:04 CHAT Zenzizenzic: and not shit is going on 02:44:19 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Ah 02:44:22 QUIT Zenzizenzic has warped out 02:44:23 JOIN Zenzizenzic has warped in 02:44:35 CHAT Zenzizenzic: yep 02:44:45 CHAT Zenzizenzic: today has been a slow day 02:45:25 CHAT Zenzizenzic: !dani 02:45:33 CHAT Zenzizenzic: sorry I missed you hello 02:46:54 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: /me pokes Dani 02:48:43 CHAT Zenzizenzic: !on 02:48:43 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Booting up! 02:48:48 CHAT Zenzizenzic: !enable 02:48:48 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Swear checking is already enabled! 02:48:57 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: !loveme 02:49:10 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Aw... 02:49:31 CHAT Zenzizenzic: !cb i love you 02:49:32 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I don't believe you. 02:49:39 CHAT Zenzizenzic: small oh 02:50:10 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: s Test 02:50:19 CHAT Zenzizenzic: passed 02:50:29 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: s Fuck me you dirty robont 02:51:32 JOIN Regimango has warped in 02:52:16 CHAT Zenzizenzic: oh my 02:52:19 CHAT Zenzizenzic: hi regi 02:52:53 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: One day I will confess my love for senpai 02:53:15 CHAT Zenzizenzic: I hope you do 02:59:03 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: !cb MRD, I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE THE ONLY LIGHT IN MY LIFE 02:59:03 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Noah the Dragonborn, please don't abuse caps! 02:59:12 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: ._. 02:59:48 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: I see how it is... 03:01:14 QUIT Regimango has warped out 03:03:34 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Why do you love me? 03:04:00 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: s you're bootylicious 03:04:13 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: You're BEAUTIFUL 03:04:16 KICK Noah the Dragonborn has been kicked by Moussaieff Bot Diamond. 03:04:21 CHAT DaniSkies: WH 03:04:26 JOIN Noah the Dragonborn has warped in 03:04:28 CHAT DaniSkies: /me pats the bot 03:04:31 CHAT DaniSkies: CALM DOWN THERE 03:04:55 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: /me doesn't know whether to laugh or be sad 03:04:56 CHAT DaniSkies: i thought that was disabled ;; 03:05:00 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Shutting down... 03:05:07 CHAT DaniSkies: ...A little too calm there bot 03:06:00 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Well, I'm officially gonna die alone 03:06:16 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Ok, Trevor. 03:06:22 CHAT DaniSkies: /me hits the bot 03:06:24 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: ._. 03:06:28 CHAT Zenzizenzic: oh my 03:06:41 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: The fuck is Trevor, MRD?! *Cries in corner* 03:06:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: ...What? 03:07:08 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Sorry, I couldn't understand that sentence, please try again. 03:07:22 CHAT Zenzizenzic: !log 03:07:22 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 03:07:23 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 1 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 1 leaves, and 17 messages logged. 2016 04 23